


Zayn-Sexual

by theflowerprincesleeps



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Boy x boy, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ziall, ziall fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerprincesleeps/pseuds/theflowerprincesleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall really, really, really gets turned on by his best mate Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay, and there shall be a 2nd part!

Sometimes Niall gets unbelievably horny.

The result of this unbelievable horniness is his best friend, Zayn. 

Niall isn’t gay though. 

He only likes Zayn; other fellas don’t feed his interests. So can Niall really be gay if he only likes one boy? 

It’s just that Niall thinks girls are pretty too and the idea of having a girl kiss him—and sticky sweet cherry lip gloss peppering across his mouth—doesn’t actually seem appalling. 

Maybe he’s bisexual. 

He likes girls and Zayn. 

Or maybe when he’s around Zayn he’s Zayn-sexual. Then when he isn’t he’s normal-sexual?

Niall is confused.

He’s so desperately confused.

That’s why he’s pacing back and forth on Zayn’s front porch thinking about (a) just ringing the doorbell and going inside his mate’s house or (b) texting Zayn he’s sick, run to his car, hit the gas, and drive home. Niall is really considering the latter until he finds the door opening, and Zayn’s mum stumbling out with a few shopping bags in her hands. She seems flustered as she bumps into Niall.

“Oh, I’m so sorry ma’am.” 

“Oh Niall dear, Zayn’s been expecting you.”

Niall’s heart lurches slightly.

“Oh I-I was literally about to push the doorbell.”

Zayn’s mother tightens the grip on the several shopping bags slowly inching past Niall.

“I would love to stay and chat, but I’ve gotta head out to the shops and return some of these blouses and such. I don’t mean to rush but there’s a thirty day time limit for when you can return them and today is the last day so I need to get a move on.”

Niall shrugs it off, “It’s no problem. Do you need a hand?”

“No, no, sweetie I’ve got it. Don’t want to keep Zaynie waiting any longer right?”

With that Niall flushes a bit, his cheeks tinted pink as he willed his body to cool down. Niall slips inside the house and locks the door behind him. He expects to see some of Zayn’s siblings but the house is empty.

“Mum you’re back already? That was bloody fast.” 

There is the sound of heavy footsteps rushing down the stairs and then Zayn jumps over the last three.   
It’s childish and Niall can’t suppress the small chuckle he expels.

“Oh, Nialler it’s you!”

Zayn rushed to Niall wrapping his arms around him. Zayn’s hands squeezing tightly and Niall couldn’t help but sigh as he felt Zayn’s breath on his neck. Niall let out a disappointed noise when Zayn let go, and he’s so happy Zayn didn’t hear it. Or at least acknowledge it.

“Oi Zayn, you saw me in school about three hours ago.”

Zayn smacked Niall’s shoulder, “Three hours too long.”

Niall’s breath caught as he saw Zayn pout a little. His lower lip poking out, it looked sinful. Niall wanted to bite it.

(And it begins.) 

“So, uh, where’s the family mate?”

Zayn grabbed Niall’s hand and pulled him upstairs to his room, “Well my mum went to the shops, some of the younger ones are at a birthday party slash sleep over thing three houses down and my dad has the rest.”

Niall nods and plops down on Zayn’s bed. He takes in the sight he’s become familiar with. Band posters, a closed laptop on a mahogany desk, and Zayn’s open closet crowded with black. Three pairs of the same combat boots were thrown across the room, and the curtains were shut. A pack of cigarettes (that was half empty) and a lighter were on Zayn’s windowsill. A full ashtray on his bedside table.

“Smoking is bad Zayn.”

Zayn walks over to his desk that’s organized, papers neatly stacked, binders spread out, and leaned against it. 

“I’m quitting.”

Niall stretches over and holds up the full ashtray. Zayn shrugs.

Zayn walks over to his bed and joins Niall, grabbing a remote from somewhere under the covers and turns on his television. Niall thinks it’s so cool Zayn has a TV in his room. The Irishman thinks he himself is well old enough to have one in his room and he’s been saving up to possibly buy a (cheap) flat screen. 

All he has to do is convince his parents to put cable on it and he’s set.

Niall lays his head on one of the pillows, and it smells like Zayn’s hair. He can feel Zayn crawl behind him and sink under the sheets. He moves closer to Niall and wraps his arms around him. Niall’s heart is pounding. He wants to turn over and kiss Zayn.

Zayn’s breathing is slowing. 

Niall turns around.

“Why the hell did you want me to come over if you’re just gonna sleep the whole time?”

Zayn shrugs.

“If you were gonna sleep then why’d you turn on the telly?”

“Entertainment for the guests.” Zayn responds, he closes his eyes.

Niall swallows, “I’m the only guest.”

He scoots closer to Zayn and releases a breath. Zayn’s long eye lashes sweep over the top of his cheek a few times as they flutter open, obviously feeling Niall’s presence coming closer. Niall’s heart is pounding and for some reason passionate, love making overrides his senses. 

Zayn smiles, the kind of way that’s teasing and subconsciously turns Niall on.

It’s the type of Zayn smile where his tongue, just a little bit is caught between the teeth, and it’s so adorable. Niall moves as close as he dares. He doesn’t want to press boundaries. But in all honestly, what boundaries were there?

Since the two met they liked to cuddle and be close to each other and be touching is some way. 

“You’re a shitty host mate.” Niall breaths.

Zayn closes his eyes again. He looks tired.

The TV quietly plays in the background, a commercial about an ear vacuum or something like that?

Niall bites his lower lips, a canine drilling into the flesh, he doesn’t feel the pain because all he can focus on is Zayn—with his eyes still closed—and his tongue slipping out of his mouth to swipe across his lips, wetting them. They’re pink and moist and look delectable. 

Niall scoots closer, and he can feel the warmth of Zayn’s body fully pressed against his. He wraps shaky hands around Zayn and slips one hand underneath his shirt, pressing it firmly against his back. Zayn sighs. 

“That feels nice Nialler.”

Niall didn’t know if that was supposed to be suggestive, or Zayn just being Zayn or something? He presses his palm harder against Zayn’s flesh and his skin was almost too warm. Niall wants to move his hand further up his mate’s back (or maybe lower and past the waistband of his gym shorts) but he keeps his hand still. Fifteen, twenty minutes go by. 

Niall isn’t hard, but he knows he has a bulge. His skin feels like it’s scorching and he’s well aware of Zayn moving closer to him, relishing in Niall’s body heat. Niall knows his cheeks are flushed, and Zayn has his lips pouted like earlier, even in his sleep. Niall wants to lick them, lick into Zayn’s mouth. He wants to mess up Zayn’s perfect hair and feel the small curve of Zayn’s arse. He wants to see Zayn come. If Zayn looks this beautiful in slumber, Niall can only imagine what he’d looked like as he came. 

Zayn slightly whimpers within his sleep and shifts his legs under the covers. 

Niall wonders what kind of sounds Zayn would make. Would he try and be quiet, hold in his moans? Would Zayn’s tongue slip out and lick his lips as he tries to keep his composure? But what if…what if Zayn is loud and vocal? What if he opens his mouth wide and lets his sweet sounds fling into the air, because right at that moment he wouldn’t care if anybody heard? Or what if Zayn did both?

Niall was more than a little hard now.

He removes himself from the bed, and Zayn is startled from the sudden movement.

“Niall, come back,” he whines.

Niall has his back to Zayn now, his jeans tightening uncomfortably. He couldn’t let Zayn see him like this. He’s pretty sure Zayn is straight whenever the two are at school he flirts with girls as if it’s the easiest thing in the world. Plus him and Niall are best mates. If Zayn was gay he would’ve most likely alerted   
Niall. Right?

Niall tries to conjure a good excuse as to why he got out of (jumped from) the bed.

“Sorry Zayn, Niall’s hungry, and you know what they say. Foods before dudes.”

Zayn groans and settles back into the bed sheets. 

Niall was grateful that he visited the Malik household so often that he could go into the fridge and get something to eat and not feel self-conscience about it. Plus Niall had a reputation for being a non-stop eating machine so it would seem legitimate if he claimed his reason for escape being an empty stomach. 

When Niall exits the room, instead of turning left to head down the stairs and go to the kitchen he makes a right and two doors down to the hallway bathroom. He enters, shuts the door, turns on the tap, and splashes cold water on his face to cool himself down. He tries to think of very unappealing things to kill his boner. 

Eventually he was down to something reasonable, his semi realizing it wasn’t going to get any action.

When Niall went back into Zayn’s room Zayn had a pained expression his face. When Niall closed the door behind him Zayn opened his eyes.

“Ni, I don’t feel good.”

“Poor baby.”

Niall comes over and sits on Zayn’s bed, leaning over and then placing a hand to his forehead. Zayn’s back felt warm before, his head does as well. Niall feels Zayn’s cheeks and they’re flushed and Zayn is outright burning.

“I think you’re coming down with something sweetie.”

Zayn groans a soft, “no” before snuggling further down into the covers.

“Zayn you’re gonna overheat.” Niall warns.

“But I’m so cold.”

Niall smiles, “Then you’ve got a fever.”

“Ugh, that’s just peachy.”

Niall removes his hands from Zayn’s face and holds them in his lap.

“Niall stay with me until my mum comes back.”

Of course Niall would comply. He was Zayn-sexual after all. 

~~~

That evening when Niall gets home he eats dinner, thinks about wanking, takes a shower, thinks about wanking, and as he drifted off into sleep palms his dick through his boxers but then decides he was just too tired wank.

~~~

Zayn isn’t as straight as Niall originally thought.

Zayn could work his ways through the complicated minds of the female species and get their panties soaking, that’s why he was absolutely shocked when he happened to hear Zayn wanking. 

Zayn tells Niall to come round his place about six so they’d both have a chance to do homework and take care of whatever before hanging out. Niall had gotten lucky and for a Thursday was lacking within the homework department and decided, what the hell? He’d go to Zayn’s an hour early. If Zayn was still doing homework he could help him or entertain himself with his phone (a death match with Flappy Bird) until he got done. 

Niall comes over and the house was full, unlike the emptiness of it last time. Zayn’s mum lets Niall in and smiles at him before returning to the living room. It’s not like she needed to put an effort to be the perfect hostess; Niall came over so often it was routine. Little Maliks issued Niall bored greetings and abrupt waves before going back to doing whatever they were doing. They were used to him too.

Niall clambers up the stairs and makes his way to Zayn’s room, which was closed. A sign on the door with graffiti-like letter spelled out: Do Not DISTURB. 

Niall sucks his teeth before preparing to knock on the door.

Then he hears the moans.

Yes, the sweet sound of moans. And of course, the room belongs to Zayn, and the quiet voice sounded all too familiar. The only conclusion that could be drawn was that the moans were Zayn’s.

Niall shifts from foot to foot. He wishes there was a keyhole, some sort of anything so he could peep inside the room. He presses his ear against the door; a few, low breathy gasps could be heard. Then the shocker. The unmistakable vibrating noise made Niall want to scream, hot damn. Niall thought this had to be the sexiest situation he’d ever stumbled upon. Too bad he couldn’t witness it.

There was the shuffling of bed sheets and a sharp intake of breath, then the vibrating became a little bit louder.

Zayn’s aroused noises cease but the vibrating doesn’t; it goes on for about ten minutes before stopping. There was silence, then a squeak of Zayn’s bed. There was shuffling and then silence, then more shuffling.

Niall lets his mind run free. Did Zayn only come from a dildo up his arse? Or did he wank and tend to his arse hole as well? Did he prep himself? Was there lube involved? Of course there had to be lube, or does… Zayn like it painfully dry? Or did he use lotion?

Niall has a semi.

He had just heard Zayn masturbating.

Zayn was using a dildo.

Niall thinks he might faint from arousal.

Niall sits there with a boner in his pants. His erection is painful and stiff. Niall can’t really figure out if he should fap in a bathroom that isn’t located within his own home or suffer from a serious case of blue balls.

Niall wills himself to think of cow shit, and horse shit, and cat shit, and feces from all types of animals in order to kill his boner. 

It somewhat works and when he’s down to a respectable (yet painful still) bulge he builds up some nerve to knock on Zayn’s door.

There’s a stumble and Zayn’s voice cracks, “W-Who is it?”

Niall tries to play it off, “The Niall-ator. Sorry I’m early mate. Finished up me homework sooner than planned.”

“A-Alright. Be there in a second.”

About three minutes later Zayn opens the door and Niall has to put on a show. He has to pretend he never heard his best mate going at it, and that he knows he uses a dildo. Niall has a shit-eating grin for the entirety of his visit.

~~~

When Niall gets home he needs to wank. 

He’s not too tired for it this time.

His mum is reading a book in the living room, curled onto the couch. She tries to pull Niall into conversation and he expertly avoids it but not before he asks where his dad is. She tells him he’s already asleep. With the confirmed locations of his mother and father his worries of being barged into while he wanks have dropped down considerably. 

He makes his way to his room, and he feels like he’s on fire. Niall shuts his door and locks it, turning the knob a few times, just to make sure. The sound of Zayn’s quiet moans and the new found knowledge about how his friend gets himself off has gotten him hard is a short period of time. Niall quickly strips; he intends this wank to be messy and all about getting himself off the quickest. He doesn’t think he can deal with not coming anytime soon. Niall is bare now and he pulls himself under his bed sheets, with his dick against his stomach and needing release.

Niall reaches out to his own bedside table and from the middle drawer pulls out some lube and his own trusty dildo. It’s made of silicon and pink and in the shape of a thick, average length penis. Niall can only focus on his shoving it inside of him.

He pops the cap off the lube and spurts a generous amount onto his middle and index finger. He reaches between his legs, spreading his thighs apart. He feels so dirty and it’s so arousing. He wonders if Zayn was doing the same thing. Niall rubs the lube around his hole and clenches his muscles to work himself up even more.

“Not yet, he breaths.”

He tugs at his length a few times with his other hand, thumb swiping over the sensitive tip and he throws his head back onto he pillow. Eyes squeezed closed, his mouth open wide, tongue constantly moving from his mouth and moving across his lips. He stops pumping himself and moves to his entrance spreading his legs impossibly wider. He lifts his hips a little from the mattress and moves on hand, circling himself before finally letting his finger intrude. He spreads his fingers apart inside of him and twist them and his stomach knots and he wonders if Zayn felt this good.

Niall eventually removes his fingers before grabbing his little sex toy and turns it on as high as he can without it being too loud, since his mother could hear it if she happened to walk by.

He applies lube to the toy before resting it on his hole and letting it sit there. He lets it rest there, causing the muscles in his stomach to clench as he feels the heat radiating from every movement he makes. Slowly he presses the tip of his toy past his rim and relishes the feeling of being stretched. Niall just loves that feeling. 

He presses the toy farther into him and begins to work it as if he were getting fucked. He lets little whimpers and mewls pass his lips. The top nudges Niall’s prostate, and his legs quiver as he grabs at his length with his other hand and begins fucking upward into his tight grip. His hips move as the toy pounds into him.

He feels it.

He wants to know how it felt for Zayn.

Niall’s hands are getting tired, but he feels his release coming, so he pushes on. 

Niall thinks of Zayn as he pushes into toy, ramming it over and over again into his arse as he came hard. His orgasm pulses and he wishes that he could see Zayn come. 

Niall lays there, the toy still vibrating in him as he whimpers from being overly sensitive. He feels his cum drying on his stomach. He sighs as he reaches between his legs, to his arse and to turn off the toy and removed it from himself.

Well, that was a nice wank.

~~~

After Niall hears Zayn using a dildo in his room he can’t ever really look at Zayn the same way again. Because he knows Zayn likes it up the arse.

~~~

Every now and again Zayn and Niall spend the whole weekend together and this time, for a change, they were to be at Niall’s house.

Zayn was just as much family in the Horan household as Niall was in the Malik household. 

Niall lays on his bed belly-first, and smiles brightly as Zayn enters his room. Slung over his shoulder is a weekend bag.

Upon entering the room Zayn immediately sets his stuff down and opens his bag to rummage through it. He pulls out a pack of smokes and opens the carton. Inside are two cigs and a lighter. He starts to light one up but Niall stops him.

“Smoking is bad Zayn.”

“I’m quitting.”

“You always say that.”

Niall gets up from his bed and opens as window, “If you’re gonna smoke have some sense Zayn.”

Zayn laughs before he pulls the chair over by Niall’s desk and sits by the window, a light breeze moves over his face and Zayn sighs at how nice it feels. 

After Zayn smokes the rest of the pack Niall hears a knock at his door.

It’s his mother, and she’s dressed up.

“Hey Ni,” she looks past Niall and to Zayn and offers a casual smile, “your dad I are headed out with some friends, and we probably won’t be back till eleven, midnight at the latest. You boys can survive right? Like acquire food without a mother’s guidance?”

Niall laughs, “Yeah, we’ll be alright. We can order a pizza or something like that.”

Next thing Niall knows is he’s in his house alone with Zayn and the room seems almost claustrophobic.

Zayn claps his hand together, “We should order that pizza soon.” 

Niall pouts a little, “Hey, I’m supposed to be the hungry one.”

Zayn puts his hands up in surrender, and Niall goes into the kitchen and looks through the junk drawer, rummaging for a pizza coupon. He finds one but groans.

He makes his way back to his room to find Zayn tucked away under a pile of blankets, curled up, and secure upon Niall’s bed. Niall tries to ignore to fluttering in his chest because Zayn has never looked so adorable before.

“H-Hey Zayn, I got some coupons for the pizza. Bad news is that they’re for store bought pizzas only not for delivery. So you want to get your arse up and drive with me to the pizza place or…”

“I wanna stay here. Your bed is so comfy. You don’t really need me to pick up a pizza do you?”

Niall wants to object, he likes to spend every moment he can with Zayn but he’s a sucker for his best mate. He agrees and states that he’ll be back in about fifteen minutes. He slips on a pair of shoes before he heads out the door calling the pizza place’s number, calling in for pick up.

Zayn remains in the same position on Niall’s bed for five minutes after his friend leaves. He now regrets not getting up because he’s extremely bored without Nialler. Zayn decides to ease his bored mind; he’s going to go through Niall’s stuff. Maybe find some nude pictures or jars of his semen hidden away somewhere. Zayn gets up and begins looking under Niall’s bed. He just sees a poster under there and pulls it out, but he’s disappointed to find it’s just a giant, blown up picture of a hamburger, the caption under it being: I used to be a cow.

“What the actual fuck Niall?”

Zayn goes into Niall closet and checks inside shoe boxes but just finding tons of baby pictures and even more recent pictures of himself and Niall.

Zayn moves to the bedside table and opens the bottom drawer, only to find it filled with socks. He moves up towards the middle drawer and when he opened it he finds himself slightly aroused. 

There’s a pink silicon dildo in the shape of a dick. There are two bottles of lube (one bottle empty), and a box of condoms. Zayn checks inside the box and it looks like only one or two have been taken out. Wide-eyed, he sets the condom box back and closes the drawer. Zayn knew Niall had a thing for guys or was at least bisexual, but he’s never actually seen Niall go after other guys or talk about them. But finding a dildo in his beside drawer pretty much confirmed it.

About twenty minutes later Niall comes back, the signal being the scent of fresh pizza as it erupted within the house. 

Niall sets the pizza onto the kitchen counter and goes to his room to alert Zayn dinner was to be served.

When he comes into his room Zayn is sitting cross-legged on his bed. He looks smug. 

“What’s up Zayn?” Niall has no idea why Zayn was just sitting there, looking so…smug!

“Nialler you’re a dirty boy aren’t you?”

“W-What?”

Zayn stands up and yanks the middle drawer of his bedside table open.

“Fuck.” Niall breaths.

Zayn jumps back onto Niall’s bed, lip between his teeth. A slither of laughter trickles from his mouth. Niall is on the defense.

“Well I’m not the only one Zayn. I know you do it too. I heard you.”

Zayn’s smile vanishes.

“I was experimenting.” He mumbles.

Niall joins Zayn on his bed, sitting a bit away from Zayn. This was an awkward situation they’ve stumbled upon. After a few beats of silence Niall exhales a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“I mean, there’s nothing wrong with it. It feels good, yeah?”

Zayn coughs, “Y-Yeah. It feels really good.”

Niall takes this moment to move closer.

“Like it feels amazing. And when your fingers or…the toys brush your prostate it makes you lose my mind.”

“Yeah. It actually does.”

Niall feels himself becoming slightly turned on by this conversation. 

Zayn does, too.

Niall doesn’t know where to head on with this conversation but the fact that Zayn actually admitted that getting it up the arse felt pretty damn good was a rather valuable confession. 

Zayn releases an over exaggerated sigh. He flops onto his back and covers his face, which is now a proper crimson. Niall laughs.

“S-So, uh, when was the uh, first time you experimented down there?” He presses.

Zayn peaks up at his mate through his fingers and sighs.

“About two months ago.”

“Then that isn’t experimenting Zayn, that’s…that’s…it’s not experimenting.”

“Shut up.”

They sit there for a few more moments.

“Hey Ni, when did you uh, here me going at it?”

Niall looks up at his ceiling, hands neatly folded in his lap. He tries to pretend like he was trying recall it but in truth he’d never forgotten it. Full recollection was stored away on constant replay in his mind. He looks to his friend.

“You know like a week or so ago when I came over early? I’d actually shown up and hour early and heard you outside your door. I didn’t want to intrude of course and I didn’t want to leave and come back so I sort of just stayed outside and listened.”

“Niall, you listened?”

Oh fuck.

“No, no, no I meant I just happened to hear.”

“No Niall, you said you listened to me.”

Niall turns away from Zayn, and feels Zayn shift on the bed. He peeks over at Zayn, who had moved farther away from Niall, and now has a pillow covering his face. Niall swallows hard.

“I-It was hot. How could I not?”

Zayn reveals himself to Niall, his eyes holding an unreadable emotion. Niall wants to read it as arousal, but it could just as easily be anger.

“What do you mean it was hot?”

For some reason Niall feels bold.

“It was awfully sexy. I was sat outside your door for a while with a hard on. I wanted to wank so badly.”

Zayn sits up. His eyes flickered to Niall’s crotch and then his lips. Niall watches Zayn’s eyes and hopes for something to happen. Anything. All possibilities of what could happen seeps into his brain, as well as a thought about how the pizza must be getting cold. 

“Hey Ni. How do you get yourself off? Obviously you heard me before, I think it’s only fair for me to know.”

“You sort of hit the jackpot Zayn. There’s not much left to the imagination.”

“I know, I know but I still wanna hear it from you.”

Zayn’s voice is deeper, more breathy but his facial expression holds nonchalance. 

“Well um, I like, wank. Like any guy. I also use the lube on my fingers and put it…you know. I er, s-stretch myself and when I can’t take it anymore, I just, use the toy and wank and penetrate myself till I cum.”

“Mmm. You’re hard Ni.” Zayn hums.

Zayn edges closer, closer, closer until he has a hand on his mate’s shoulder and pushed his down onto his back. Niall moves farther up the bed and Zayn lays next to him.

“Nialler, I want to try something.”

Zayn’s hand moves to Niall’s chest, and rests there, feeling the rapid flutter of his heartbeat. His fingers finds Niall’s right nipple through his shirt and rubs the nub delicately through the fabric. Niall sucks in a breath. Zayn runs his tongue over his lips and moves his hand further down Niall’s torso until it gets to the edge of his shirt. Zayn hitches it up just above Niall’s bellybutton. He looks at the pale skin, a happy trail leading into the visible waistband of Niall’s boxers about his jeans. Zayn’s own heart is pumping and he wonders if Niall can feel his heartbeat through his fingertips. 

Zayn watches as Niall closes his eyes. He’s barely done anything. Niall’s chest is heaving.

Zayn takes this time to lower his mouth to Niall’s stomach, and licking up the fine hairs of Niall’s happy trail.

Niall shudders.

Niall yelps when Zayn’s tongue dips into his bellybutton. Zayn pats Niall on the shoulder. Niall’s eyes flicker open, slightly confused. Zayn crawls up the bed and leans back against the headboard, his legs spread and he pats Niall to come sit in between them. Niall situates himself between Zayn’s legs. Zayn wraps one arm around his friend, and the other moved in between Niall’s thighs. Niall releases a gasp and lets his head roll back onto Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn cranes his neck and kisses Niall on the neck once, twice, three times before lightly sucking. As he sucks his hand that’s between Niall’s thighs he palms Niall through his jeans. The movements are slow, taunting, and not enough. Niall rolls his hips up and Zayn blows over his neck, sending chills through his body. His back arches, just the slightest.

Niall is without a doubt Zayn-sexual. 

Zayn places wet kiss to Niall’s flushed, heated cheek before he moves uses his hands to unbuckle Niall’s belt. He pops the button and pulls down the zipper before he pulls his mate’s pants down as far as he could reach. Niall doing the rest, then finally kicking them off. Niall can feel Zayn’s thick erection pressing into his back. He’s happy to know Zayn is just as turned on as he is. Zayn likes the way Niall is faintly shaking against him with anticipation. 

Niall’s erection is throbbing against his boxers and he needs to take them off, but he doesn’t want to rush Zayn.

Zayn’s hand goes back to one being around his stomach the other stroking his cock through his underwear. His feather-light touches purposefully drive Niall mental.

After Zayn feels Niall had enough he finally lets Niall slip off his boxers, and Niall never feels more exposed than he has in his entire life. He’s slightly embarrassed. What if Zayn realizes he’s done with experimenting, that he really doesn’t want to do whatever their doing?

But Niall is reassured Zayn definitely wants this when he feels Zayn’s heavy breath in his ear.

“Niall you’re so pretty.” Zayn coos. 

Zayn grabs Niall’s prick in his hand and begins to pump at a moderate pace. Niall’s vocal cords fling thick moans into the air and Zayn expertly jacks him off. 

“Niall you sound so hot.” Zayn’s breath is hot in his ear. 

Zayn cranes his neck again and nuzzles his face in Niall’s neck. 

“Niall, y-you smell so good.”

Niall whimpers and Zayn’s hand strokes him. His fingers eventually lights giving his tip attention and Niall feels like he’s about to combust. Niall’s only had intimate relations with a few girls before, and he’s only ever had sex with girls. He’s not sure any girl has ever made him feel like this before, and certainly not any other guy. The only guy he’s ever been attracted to is Zayn.

“Ni, you can come.”

Niall’s hips buck up to Zayn’s hand yearning for more friction. When Niall comes it’s hot and he wants to sob at how good it feels. He can feel Zayn behind him, subtly moving his own hips trying to get some friction himself. 

Niall feels weak, but he turns himself over in Zayn’s arms anyways. He works fast, unbuttoning Zayn’s pants and working the belt, quickly pulling down Zayn’s jeans and boxers down. Niall couldn’t help but notice how bare he and Zayn were, or at least their bottom halves. 

Niall gets down in front of Zayn’s dick and moves his legs under him, arse sticking up obscenely in the air. He hastily engulfs Zayn’s member into his mouth, giving Zayn no warning for it. Zayn cries out, the wetness and heat of Niall’s mouth seemed almost enough to make him cum. He would’ve never known it was Niall’s first time giving head either.

Niall sucks harshly on Zayn’s dick, tongue swirling around his pulsating tip. Zayn tangles his fingers into Niall’s hair; he could see where the dyed strands were reversing back to the original brown. His eyes move up Niall’s back and to where his arse was, all inviting. It’s pale and Zayn can’t help but appreciate its fairness. 

Niall bobs his head and looks up at Zayn. Zayn’s eyes eventually meet Niall’s and they hold each other with them until Niall hollows his cheeks, giving another harsh suck. 

Zayn pants, throwing his head back and letting curse words tumble from his mouth.

“Shit.”

“Fuck.”

It feels great, and Zayn tries to get his hips from jerking and hurting Niall. He doesn’t want to force Niall to deep throat him if he doesn’t want to.

Niall eventually uses his tongue to flick across Zayn’s sensitive, leaking, head like a lolly. Zayn exhales one more time before he comes, his load settling across Niall’s tongue. Zayn’s head leans to the side as his mouth hung open, throat dry, and his legs weren’t going to work properly for the next few minutes.

~~~

Later on that night both boys shower separately, and then eat pizza. They watch the movie, Matilda. They boo when the Mr. Wormwood ripped up Matilda’s books and when Matilda got locked up in the “chokey”. They cheer with the really plump (fat) boy who finished his chocolate cake, and try to hold in tears when Miss. Honey adopted Matilda at the end. 

Zayn or Niall don’t bring up what happened. 

They sort of tip toe around it, and when Zayn goes back home after his weekend at Niall’s he immediately has a brief wanking session, images of blue eyes and Niall’s lips wrapped around his prick.

~~~

The next time Niall comes over to Zayn’s house he and Zayn are both somewhat horny. All week and at school there has been this impossibly dense sexual cloud around them and they both want to solve it.   
Niall fingers himself as he watches Zayn fuck himself with his dildo.

Three days later they kiss furiously until they’re lips hurt and are puffy and Zayn blows Niall.

The following day in the boys’ bathroom, Zayn gives Niall another handjob after second period.

Another week passes by and Niall uses Zayn’s dildo to fuck his mate into his mattress.

They don’t really feel the need to talk about it, they just sort of do it. It becomes an unspoken regular thing. So one day when Niall comes over and opens Zayn’s door to find a busty red head in doggy-style as Zayn rammed into her, he feels really disappointed. He feels disappointed because he thought he and Zayn were developing something…special? And because of Zayn’s inability to lock the door when he’s fucking a girl in his parents’ house.

It’s not like they were a thing or anything. They weren’t exclusive. They had morphed into friends with benefits. 

Zayn and Niall stop speaking to each other as often as they used to. A casually awkward text every now and again, so to say Niall was surprised to find Zayn standing outside his bedroom door was an understatement. 

“Zayn, what are you doing here?”

Zayn leans against Niall’s doorframe.

“You know that thing we started? I just want to know why it stopped.”

“It ended because now you’re seeing that slutty ginger. I’m not anyone’s side-guy Zayn.”

Niall backs into his room and Zayn follows.

“She was just a casual fuck Ni.”

“And I guess I was just a casual fuck as well then?”

“Niall, you’re being all weird. We never actually fucked.”

Niall sighs, “I know it’s just that—“

“You were jealous is all but that can easily be solved.”

“How?”

“You can be my boyfriend.”

“W-What?”

Zayn grabs Niall’s face, planting a sloppy kiss to his lips. Niall pushes away.

“The fuck Zayn?”

“It’s simple Ni, I fucked that girl, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And not just you in a sexual way, but like in a real way. I started thinking about all the reasons why we’re like, friends. But then I started thinking about those things out of a friendly context. It only makes sense we’re together.”

“Z-Zayn you’re so idiotic.”

The two boys stand there, Niall feeling conflicted because this is so sudden it’s stupid. 

“Then let this idiot take you out on a date. I’ll see you Friday at eight.”

With a quick kiss to Niall’s cheeks (which are now filling with color) Zayn was gone. And so was Niall’s sanity.


	2. Zayn-Sexual Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is avoiding Zayn for Harry. Zayn doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta "S". I also don't care about bad grammar/misspellings/whatevers we missed because I'm lazy. Sorry. :D

Niall feels Zayn all over him. He can’t help but be aware of Zayn’s body pressing closer—impossibly closer—and Niall thinks for a moment he might melt into the wall. Zayn purposefully puffs out air along the skin of Niall’s neck, enjoying the shiver he gets as a response. 

The involuntary goose bumps. The quickened pace of Niall’s breaths. The hardness of Niall’s crotch. It was all something Zayn looked forward to.

Zayn’s hand quickens as he strokes Niall, knowing the blonde was going to release much sooner than later. Zayn thoroughly enjoys how Niall had rucked up his shirt just so he could dig his blunt nails properly into Zayn’s back. 

“You like that Ni?”

Niall whimpers what sounds like a yes, burying his face in Zayn’s shoulder. 

“What was that Niall? I didn’t quite catch that.”

Zayn strokes Niall’s erection and twists his hand as he nears the tip, making Niall cry out. 

“Zayn, Zayn!”

“That’s right Ni. Come for me.”

Zayn offers Niall a few more strokes before he comes on Zayn’s hand. Niall clutches at Zayn’s body for support. The sounds of Niall becoming undone bounces off the walls as he releases a few uneven gasps.   
Niall’s thankful for the hand Zayn moves to hold tightly against his hip, his feeling like they’d give.

A slight draft surrounds Niall’s uncovered penis, his milky thighs, and his legs, to where his pants were around his ankles. 

Niall knows Zayn’s expression is something between smug and giddy. 

Niall reaches for the tissue to clean himself off when the sudden sound of another stall creaking open and a faucet turning on leaves the entire world hanging in a frozen suspension. 

Niall hadn’t even realized there was someone else in the bathroom with them. When he and Zayn first come in the facility was empty. He hadn’t heard the door even open but he now definitely hears the awkward shuffle of footsteps and the bathroom door eventually slamming shut.

“Oh my—”

“Ni, calm down. Who cares if someone heard us?”

“I fucking care Zayn.”

Zayn takes a step away from his mate with his hands raised. He can’t help but smile at Niall’s flustered pout. He grabs some toilet paper for Niall and can’t help but stare as Niall cleans himself off. Zayn decides it’d be best to stop staring and takes it upon himself to wipe his friend’s cum from his hand. Niall releases an annoyed huff before reaching down to pull up his pants. The belt clanks obnoxiously as he pulls the zipper up.

 

Zayn wills his body to lower in temperature, his own arousal simmering in his pants. Obviously, Niall is shaken up by the unknown audience member. So Zayn decides not to pressure Niall into getting him off.   
He doesn’t want to make him even more upset.

Niall takes a few more shaky breaths before assessing Zayn’s current state. He notices Zayn’s massive bulge straining against his ridiculously tight pants. Zayn’s cheeks were stinging with pink and a lip was caught between his teeth. Niall feels a little bad he’d gotten an amazing handjob and Zayn was stuck with Niall’s wrath.

“O-Oh Zayn, do you want to, um, take care of that?”

Zayn shakes his head, “It’s okay Ni. I got it.”

“Oh. Well, I’ll see you around then.”

Niall reaches for the latch to unlock the bathroom stall but is gently tugged back. Zayn quickly spins Niall around, and holds him close before pressing a quick peck to his lips.

“You really mean, see you tonight when I pick you up.” 

Zayn offers a playful wink.

Shit. That’s right. Niall was going on a date. With Zayn. Tonight.

“Uh Zayn, can I just meet you? Ya’know, instead of you pickin’ me up?” 

Zayn releases Niall from his spirited grip.

“Why?” he cries, “I want where we’re going to be a surprise.”

Niall gulps trying to conjure excuses, “Because I just really wanna meet you there.”

Zayn bites his lower lip in internal. 

“Uh…I guess. Whatever makes you happy?”

“Thanks.”

Niall hurriedly exits the stall, and Zayn tries hard not to read Niall’s expression as haste.

Niall is ten minutes late to his next class. He feels like everyone could smell the sex on him. He’s sure everyone could pick up on his flustered cheeks and disheveled hair. He swears this guy in the corner—Harry, Niall thinks his name is—is staring at him. Niall spends the whole class trying to will Zayn’s scent from his body. 

Niall doesn’t understand why, if he likes Zayn so much to begin with, he’s not enjoying this entire scenario. He was fine up until Zayn admitted he felt something too. He was fine when they’d just screw around. Now Zayn wants to get all mushy and add more complicated feelings in the assortment. Feelings Niall doesn’t feel like processing. Maybe he feels like Zayn was too much in control of this whole situation. Maybe he’s afraid if they became something more and something went wrong, their friendship would probably die out.

Why’d he let this happen?

\---

Niall hears the sound of his cell phone chime. He knows it’s Zayn. He peeks from underneath his bed sheets at the device. The screen is still alight, alerting Niall of the newest notification. Niall’s hand trembles before picking up his phone and unlocking it. 

Zayn: Hey Ni. i rly wanted this 2 be a surprise but … we can meet at that Italian restaurant u like so much. ya know, the 1 with the twinkly lights. i know u haven’t been there since ur birthday so i wanna treat u there. C u at 8. x 

Niall taps out a quick: great, c u at 8

Zayn replies with a smiley face and Niall sets his phone down. It’s five already. Niall closes his eyes and wills himself to sleep even though it was a useless effort. He just lays there clutching the sheets, and all he can think about was when he and Zayn first screwed around in his bed. 

When eight forty-five rolls around Niall textsZayn.

Hey Zayn. i cant come. i got a fever. i meant to call u earlier but i fell asleep. forgive me? X

(He adds the kiss for good measure.)

Zayn responds back almost immediately: oh Ni, all i want is for u to feel better. rest and drink lots of fluids. 

Zayn sends a couple more texts but Niall pretends he’s asleep and doesn’t respond. 

Zayn shifts uncomfortably in his seat. It’s obvious he’d been waiting for someone. He feels silly in the suit he’d borrowed from his dad. It’s too big and hangs off his skinny frame. He looks at the rose he’s bought lying helplessly on the seat next to him. The waitress who’d been holding out on his order, only bringing Zayn a glass of water, comes back around to check on him.

She’s pretty, blonde, blue eyes. Her name tag reads: Perri.

“This might seem a little intrusive sir but did your girlfriend stand you up or something?”

Zayn can’t look her in the eye, “Actually a potential boyfriend did.”

“O-Oh. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to—“

Zayn waves her mistake off, sighing.

Perri doesn’t leave, since her section isn’t very busy tonight. There’s an elderly couple sitting in the far corner and a father with his daughter two booths behind Zayn. A group of overweight ladies who were possibly tipsy and talking a little too loud sits up at the bar. Perri remembers this man specially asking for the least busy section at the moment, which so happened to be hers.

“Uh, well whoever he was, it’s his loss. You’re dashing and I’m going to go out on a limb here and say you’re sweet judging by the rose you’re trying to hide on the other side of you.”

Zayn huffs. “Thanks.”

“Do…do you wanna leave or order something sir?” 

Zayn knows she isn’t trying to rush him; she’s just doing her job. Most people would’ve been agitated with some guy holding a booth for forty-five minutes. Even if the section was for the most part dead. 

“Can I order and like…get a takeout container for it or something?”

Zayn would feel bad just leaving without ordering anything.

“Sure sir, what would you like?”

\---

Zayn tries to call Niall the next morning but it goes straight to voicemail. Zayn is really trying not to worry but he can’t help it.

\---

Niall has been avoiding Zayn all week. He really needs to go to his locker for his next class, but Zayn is there waiting for him to show up, so instead Niall makes his way into the bathroom, chest heaving.

His eyes are screwed shut as he releases a few gaps of air. 

“Uh…”

Niall jumps. He concludes he probably looks really weird right now, coming into a bathroom and heaving like an idiot. 

Niall opens his eyes. It’s that Harry guy.

“If you and your boyfriend are going to, uh, do things in here again you probably wanna put an out or order sign on the door next time.”

Niall’s heart is going to combust. This guy is the one who’d been an audience to him and Zayn the other day. Niall would deny it though.

“What…what are you talking about?”

“You and Zayn Malik. The other day you were in here and I—“

“How’d you know it was me?”

“Your voice. It’s not that hard.”

Niall observes Harry. Harry is kind of pretty. He was tall, lanky. He had nice lips, pink and unconsciously seductive. His eyes were this cloudy green. 

“Sorry about that.”

Harry awkwardly rolls his sleeves over his hands. He shifts his feet.

“No, I was just surprised.”

Niall slides down the bathroom door, plopping onto the floor. He slightly shifts his bum, the tile is really cold beneath him. Niall pulls his legs up and clutches his knees. His head shifts to the side. 

“I’m not sure why this is so hard for me,” Niall breathes. 

No hope for escaping flashes through Harry’s mind. But then he decides he’d feel like he’d a jerk for leaving. He wouldn’t mind being late next to his next class considering it’s math related. Harry sighs as he moves closer to Niall. Niall flinches when Harry reaches above him turning the lock on the door. 

“I think it’s stupid how you can lock the door on the inside.”

Harry sits down in front of Niall, despite the floor of the male’s restroom probably not the most sanitary place. Still, this would be his good deed for the day.

\---

Zayn spots the back of Niall’s head within the sea of rushing high school students. It’s the end of the day and of course all of his peers are rushing to leave the school grounds but Zayn has to reach Niall. 

He pushes his way through the swarming bodies internally apologizing each time he shoves someone a little too hard.

“Ni!”  
Niall spins around, eyes wide with alarm. 

“Hey Ni. I-I was wondering do you wanna hang out later or something?”

Niall runs a hand through his hair, his brown roots so obvious, but not looking all too bad. Zayn wants to play with the mingling dyed strands. He doesn’t know why Niall’s acting so distant. It makes Zayn feel unsure of himself, something he tries his hardest to not do. He can’t seem to shake that feeling of an uneasy weight from his chest, ever since Niall stood him up.

“I can’t Zayn. I’m hanging out with Harry.”

“Harry who?”

“Styles.”

“You know that guy?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh…alright. Well how about I drive you home?”

“Harry already offered.”

Zayn clenches his fists. He doesn’t know how to get Niall alone anymore. He just wants to talk to him.

A gangly boy, brown curls peaking from underneath a ratty beanie approaches. Harry. Zayn scans him over. He has his hands behind his back, a sweater holding onto him loosely. Tight jeans. Pretty eyes. Zayn doesn’t want Niall going home with this guy. He is attractive, dammit. Zayn wants to ask Niall why he’s been avoiding him, but Niall begins to walk away. Niall presents a blunt wave and an evidently forced smile. 

\---  
Zayn sits on his bed, ignoring the homework he’d scattered across the floor. What is wrong with him?

Maybe Niall is tired of him. 

Maybe he’d been too forward. 

Maybe Niall doesn’t want a boyfriend.

Maybe Niall just doesn’t want Zayn.

\---

“So you really like Zayn?”

“Yeah.”

“Then why give him the cold shoulder?”

Niall bites his lip, “Because what if we don’t work? That’s my best mate gone. I don’t think I’d be good at the ‘just friends’ thing.”

“I think you all fucked that up when you two first fucked.”

“We’ve never had sex before.”

“Fine. I think you fucked that up when you two first messed about.”

“Better.”

\---

Later that night Niall thinks about his newly acquired friend Harry. Harry is cute. Harry is funny. Harry is really down to Earth. Niall should go for someone like Harry. He should really erase the benefits he’d attained with Zayn and go back to being best mates.

But it doesn’t really help that Niall was pulling open the drawer by his bedside table and pulling out a bottle lube. His erection is painful. He tried to ignore it. The thoughts of Zayn on him were too hard to ignore in his room, where it’s dark and quiet (and his parents are both asleep). 

Niall is stark naked and slightly embarrassed at how the thought of Zayn could bring him to this. 

Niall spreads his legs apart, sliding his finger down his crack. He exhales deeply, tracing his fingers up and down a few times before finding his rim. He lightly presses the muscle. Two fingers slip pass his rim and he gives a few experimental strokes inside of himself.

The angle wasn’t right. (Or this just didn’t feel as good without Zayn.)

Niall takes his fingers out before flipping from his back to assume a position on his knees, one arm supporting himself, his face shoved into his pillow, and his other hand moving back to his arse. Niall relishes the feeling of his arse, obscenely up in the air. He wishes Zayn could take him from behind.

Niall begins fingering himself. 

Drags his fingers in and out of himself before plunging them back into his entrance trying to build a rhythm. 

When he finally nudges his prostate his entire body shudders. 

Niall slowly begins to back himself up, trying to fuck himself on his own fingers. His thick erection bobs with each motion. Niall’s upper body collapses into his mattress as he moves his arm from support to grab his penis and stroke himself. 

Niall continues his desperate attempt to get off until his thighs are quivering. He thinks he won’t be able to hold his lower half up anymore. 

Niall curls his fingers repeatedly, torturing himself with the feeling of his prostate receiving all this attention. With a few hard tugs of his member he comes.

Niall tires to hold in his small, needy, mewls, legs still trembling. 

Niall gasps when he comes to the realization that he is still hard. 

Damn. 

\---

Niall invites Harry over again the next day. Harry only provides the same advice. 

Then Niall suggests, “But the saying to get over someone is that you have to get under someone else.”

Harry shrugs.

“I think that applies for people who were legitimately together and then broke up. I don’t think it’s for friends with benefits who kind of want to be more but then not at the same time.”

“Shut up Harry.”

“Hey you’re the one asking some guy you barely know for advice.”

\---

It is Saturday night.

Zayn hadn’t spoken to Niall at all for the past couple days. Yesterday, when Zayn asked Niall to come over Niall rejected Zayn’s request, saying his mum wasn’t feeling well. Niall explained whatever he must’ve had was contracted by his mum. Zayn could only listen. Niall said he felt bad for giving his mom that bug or whatever and said he was going to take care of her as a sort of apology.

Regardless, Niall is stressing Zayn out.

He’d smoked half a pack of cigs and he wished Niall was with him to tell him that smoking was bad.

Zayn stares at his ceiling for another good ten minutes before checking the time on his phone (and maybe hoping he’d missed a text or call or something from Niall).

8:16 P.M.

It isn’t as late as Zayn had expected.

\---

Harry is spread out on Niall’s bed, looking to Niall’s wall in silence. Harry really wants to say that he should just give this Zayn guy a chance, but he knew Niall really didn’t care all too much about hearing that. Harry is just about to break the quiet but is thoroughly surprised when Niall beat him to it.

“Remember when I said to get over someone you need to get under someone else?”

Harry nods, about to comment again on how that didn’t really apply to Niall. He stops when he feels Niall creep closer to him. Harry’s long limbs spread across the sheets. He was already in a rather vulnerable position, and then Niall had him pinned.

Niall isn’t exactly what he is doing. For the longest time, he thought the only guy he’d ever be attracted to would be Zayn.

Harry is good looking though.

Harry’s eyes find Niall, while carrying a stoic look. Niall decides it isn’t as satisfying as Zayn’s.

“Harry I…I sorta picked up this vibe from you, like you’d be okay if I jumped your bones right now. If I’m wrong, if my gay-dar is broken or something, just tell me.”

Harry sniffs. “No, you’ve got it. I’m gay.”

Niall moves so he is straddling Harry’s body, leaning down slow. Willing this stupid kiss to hurry up.

Harry sits up enough so he can finally meet Niall’s lips.

The kiss is nice. 

It isn’t anything hot, and sloppy, and arousing like that one time he and Zayn had furiously made out.

Harry takes the opportunity to lick into Niall’s mouth when Niall opened his mouth for a quick gasp of air. Harry’s large hands grip Niall’s sides before making their way to Niall’s bum. Harry thoroughly gropes Niall’s arse. He spreads the cheeks through Niall’s jeans and massaged the small curves. Niall can’t help but admit it feels nice.

Harry pulls up Niall’s shirt as a signal for him to remove the article of clothing. Harry admires Niall’s bare chest for a brief second before Niall lowers his body onto Harry’s. 

Niall internally praises Harry’s curls as they are soft and fun to tangle his fingers into. Zayn doesn’t like it all too much when anyone touches his hair. 

Harry groans (a little too loud for Niall’s liking—his parents were lurking somewhere) when Niall mumbles something about being on the bottom.

Harry flips the two over. Harry was so tall, his presence is overwhelming just looming above Niall. Niall hooks his hand around Harry’s neck as Harry trails a hand down Niall’s still clothed torso. He unbuckles Niall’s belt with one hand while the other grips tightly to the bed sheets.

Harry gets up on his knees and helps Niall shimmy his pants past the small swell of his arse, and the same with his boxers.

 

Harry moves to go down on Niall, taking the hardening length past his lips as Niall moves to hold Harry’s hair, guiding his head, but not too much, not wanting to force Harry to deep throat him. 

Harry’s hand grips Niall’s penis at the base before moving his head further down to lap at Niall’s balls, slowly making his way to Niall’s wet tip. Harry takes his time, fluttering his tongue over the sensitive head.

“H-Harry!” Niall squeaks.

\---

Zayn sits in his car at the Horan’s driveway, urging his body to move and get out. There is an unfamiliar vehicle parked on the curb. Zayn thinks it’s Harry’s car, and the thought makes him finally get out of the car and make his way to the front door. He presses the doorbell in and Mrs. Horan greeted him. She smiles and tells Zayn she hasn’t seen him in a while. Zayn agrees.

He makes his way to Niall’s room twisting the door knob.

He’s greeted with Harry Styles blowing Niall.

Upon noticing the sudden company, Harry quickly pulls off of Niall and struggles with the covers, trying to hide himself.

“Hey, uh Harry…” Zayn strains, “do you mind if I have a word with Ni?”

Harry gets off the bed and wipes his mouth, adjusting his pants, where he’s obviously hard. He runs a hand through his hair and turns to Niall, “I’m just gonna leave.”

Zayn moves to the side so Harry can leave. After he exits down the hall Zayn closes the door and makes a point to turn the lock.

“So this is why you didn’t want to be with me?”

Niall shifts uncomfortably underneath the sheets. He is still hard and Zayn’s tone is annoyed laced with command. Something Niall never thought he would like too much.

“He’s why you’ve been avoiding me?”

Niall just stares.

“Is you mum even sick?”

Zayn takes several steps forward before his eyes lost their frustration, gaining something else. Realization.

“Were you even sick? Why’d you blow off our date Niall?”

Niall spreads his legs under the bed sheets, moving a hand to evenly stoke himself. Zayn moves closer to the bed.

“I’m so pissed Ni. I’m so fucking pissed at you right now.”

Zayn’s eyes catch the disturbance under the sheets. He reaches over and yanks them, revealing Niall. A hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Niall’s mouth hangs open as he continued his movements, a rosy flush creeping down his neck.

“Is this a fucking game to you Niall? I like you!”

Niall makes a motion for Zayn to join him on the bed.

“I’ll e-explain later Zayn, just touch me.”

Zayn’s eyes zone in on the desperate boy in front of him. He sighs before moving to climb on top of Niall. 

Niall’s tip is pink and his member is throbbing as he immediately grabs one of Zayn’s hands, moving it to rest on top of his cock. Zayn takes the initiate to start moving his hand over Niall, back and forth. Niall squirms, his soft noises echoing throughout the room.

“More.”

Zayn takes his hand away and reaches over Niall, opening the drawer (flushing a little bit at the memory.) He pulls a tube of lube and the dildo, showing them to Niall. He lowers his lips to Niall’s ear.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Niall nods quickly before moving and shifting awkwardly to comply with Zayn’s request. He wildly kicks off the jeans and boxers he hasn’t fully taken off. Zayn holds his bottom lip between his teeth to stifle a laugh.

Niall’s body is shaking with anticipation. Zayn runs a hand down Niall’s spin, tracing the vertebrae. 

Niall is now completely naked for Zayn.

Zayn grabs the lube, slicking up two fingers before moving them to Niall’s rim, easing them in. Niall cries out, not expecting two fingers to already be inside of them. 

Zayn grips Niall’s side. Harsh.

“I don’t appreciate being screwed around with Ni.”

Zayn curls his fingers inside Niall. He scissors them and revels in Niall’s moans.

Niall’s legs are quivering; he doesn’t understand how Zayn could always make him feel like this. Harry had been good, but the possessive hold Zayn has over him was all too much.

Zayn pulls his fingers out suddenly, causing Niall to whine. 

“Shush pet.”

Zayn applies a generous amount of lube to the sex toy before switching it on low and pressing it to   
Niall’s rim. Niall shifts back onto the toy and Zayn can’t help the stupid grin that devours his face. Zayn eases the toy forward and Niall throws his head back with the sensation.

“Z-Zayn.”

“Yes Ni?”

“T-take it out of me, I wanna feel you.”

Zayn pauses, not expecting Niall to actually suggest something like that. He’s pretty sure Niall’s never been with a guy before.

“Ni, are you sure?”

Niall pants, “Yes. I’m already stretched. I’ve fucked myself up the arse so many times. I dunno why I’ve waited this long.”

“Because you were waiting for me,” Zayn whispers.

Niall hears and gives the tiny hint of a nod.

Zayn moves to kiss Niall along his spine before pulling away and undressing. Niall looks behind him to watch the seductive peel of Zayn’s shirt off, revealing his olive torso. He hums at the sight. Zayn removes his pants, setting his cock free, biting his lip at the lack of constriction. He finishes removing his boxers and such before situating himself behind Niall. Zayn grabs the lubricant and applies it to his erection, stroking his cock firmly before scanning over Niall again.

Niall’s body is shaking, so desperate to cum.

Zayn uses one hand to grab one of Niall’s hips for leverage before taking his member into his hand to guide himself to Niall’s rim. Zayn nudges pass the muscle, Niall enveloping his dick into the slick heat.

Zayn throws his head back, a deep moan pulling at his vocal cords. The one hand he has clutching at Niall’s side tightens, nails digging into the skin as Niall shudders.

“Z-Zayn, fucking move.”

Zayn licks his lips, loving the flush that corrupts Niall’s skin. Zayn loves the feeling of his cock penetrating Niall. He loves seeing Niall so wrecked. 

He moves his hips slowly, trying to build up a proper rhythm. Niall mumbles inaudible praises of arousal. 

Zayn snaps his hips in one quick, fluid motion, making Niall choke a silent moan.

Niall savors the feeling of Zayn’s balls slapping against his arse. He pleads, he whimpers, he mewls for Zayn to go faster. Take him to nirvana. He wants to be indulged in ecstasy. 

The harsh sound of skin slapping sounds too loud, but all too good to stop. Zayn drills sharp thrusts into Niall, Niall letting each movement bring him closer to euphoria. Niall reaches for his cock and begins pulling at it, his eyes screwed so tightly shut. He sees little dots of colors dancing across his eyelids as   
Zayn seems to pound him into oblivion.

Niall thinks he might lose his voice when he comes. A silent wave of pleasure rolls over him, as he tried to collapse onto the bed. But Zayn isn’t having it. He holds Niall up, rutting into him until his own thighs are about to give, quivering, weakening. It’s all too right. 

Zayn finally comes.

His cum fills Niall, causing the blonde to whimper and heave at the feeling.

Zayn pulls out from Niall, falling into Niall’s sheets. Niall follows, feeling Zayn’s seed dripping from him.   
He feels so dirty. So sexy. He thinks Zayn is sexy. Post orgasm, the two has to their thoughts plunking about in their heads. 

Zayn tries to assess if what just happened is truly okay. He feels a pit in his stomach at the idea of long term damage from this situation. 

Niall tries pushing away his confliction about Zayn. It’s a futile effort because finally Niall breathes out,

“Zayn, what are we?”

Zayn wraps his arms around Niall, pulling him closer to his stomach, liking the heat intertwining with his own.

“Technically friends with benefits. But for the record we haven’t been exactly friends lately.”

Niall considers forming an apology but dismisses the idea for something else.

“Zayn, do you really wanna go out and all that. Be boyfriends and stuff?”

Zayn nods even though Niall isn’t facing him.

“Yeah.”

“Aren’t you afraid if we break up it’ll mess up what we had before that? Like us being best mates and stuff?”

Zayn doesn’t respond for a few minutes.

“We can’t really know, but I mean wasn’t the line between mates and boyfriends already blurred before? We used to cuddle and kiss each other, like on the cheeks, and hang out all the time. We just didn’t… ya’know… fuck around.”

Niall wants to agree, but can’t find it in himself. Zayn moves a hand and begins stroking Niall’s hair.

“Ya’know, when you stood me up for our date, I was gutted.”

“I’m sorry.”

Zayn sighs, “It’s alright I guess you were afraid or something.”

Niall presses further into Zayn, liking the feeling of being the little spoon.

“But Ni.”

“What Zayn?”

“If I asked you out on another date you wouldn’t stand me up next time?”

Niall smiles. He was sorta happy Zayn couldn’t see because he knows then Zayn would’ve gotten this huge, dopey grin.

“I wouldn’t stand you up Zayn.”


End file.
